The Things I do for Love
by butterflyarashi
Summary: Haruka Tenoh faces the most frightening moment of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Pride. Dedication. Loyalty. All of these words are traits that she believed a senshi should have, he believed she had these traits more than any of the senshi... Michiru was at a close second of course. If there was one person that Haruka trusted with her live, it was her beloved Sea Queen.

The way she felt about Michiru made her feel guilty though. She wasn't supposed to fall in love. The princess was to be the mot important person in her life. Now she had Michiru in the car heading to a beach that they never went to because she had a stupid, stupid idea and didn't want to be bothered unless it was an emergency.

"Are you ok?" Tea haired goddess asked breaking Haruka from her thoughts.

"Yes, Michi...I'm...I'm fine..." Haruka glanced at Michiru and she could tell that she didn't believe her but she didn't push it.

About halfway there, Haruka parked the convertible on the side of the road. Michiru looked at her questionably, but Haruka ignored it she steps out, and walks away from the car. "Shit, Tenoh... why are you doing this? Why are you so nervous, but why the hell are you doing this?" she says to herself. She sighs. Not wanting to worry her passenger, but also not used to being this nervous. Control. It's this loss of control that she can't stand. Michiru has all the control, or will have the control. She wipes her sweaty palms on her pants and she gets back into the car and looks at Michiru.

"Trouble?" Michiru said reaching for her henshin stick.

Haruka gently grabs her wrist and shakes her head. "No, my love. Let's go."

Michiru smiles softly and they take off again.

A few moments later, Haruka parks at the rental office and gets the keys to the office hoping they set things up the way they were supposed to. Again thoughts were in her head. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Haruka. If you did this at your OWN beach house you could have made sure things were done right because you would have been able to do it yourself and not rely on someone you paid to do it … BUT if you were at your own beach house just telling them that you didn't want to be disturbed wouldn't work because koneko and the rest of them would be showing up every five minutes trying to figure out what was going on.

"This is a nice beach, but I don't understand why we have to have gone so far," Michiru said walking close to her love.

Haruka smiles at her. "I just thought you would want to get away for a night."

Michiru shakes her head, "Haruka, you know I don't need anything special. "

Haruka stops at the door of the rental and takes her in her arms, "Michiru, you deserve more than I can ever give you." She hesitates but then she unlocks the door. She could see the small kitchen area and the living space there were a dozen roses and champagne. Good. That part was done.

Michiru looks around. "This is, cute."

Haruka shakes her head. "It was the best I could do on short notice, come, let's walk the beach." Haruka smiles as her love takes her hand. As they walk toward the ocean, she sees the sun setting. Perfect, she thinks to herself. The weather, the setting, and the woman.

She had made it this far, she may as well finish it. As they got closer to the shore, she could feel her heart beat faster and faster.

"Haruka, what is wrong?" Michiru asked stopping.

"What do you mean?" 

Michiru sighs, "Not again, somethings been up all day. Is it bad news?"

Haruka looks from the ocean to Michiru and she brushes some soft hair out of her loves face. Michiru knew her so well, if it was anyone else, she would feel unsettled. Haruka watches the confusion on her face as she kneels down and pulls a ring box. "Michiru Kaioh...I could promise you forever, but we both know I can't. I can't even promise that you will be the most important woman in times of crisis." Shit... she knew what she wanted to say, but , it wouldn't come out. She takes a deep breath and takes Michiru's hand. "Eons ago we snuck on to each others plants because we wanted to know more about each other. If only we knew how we would fall in love with each other. No matter how many times we are reborn, I have faith that we will find each other and that we will love each other. Michiru Kaioh, the Princess of Neptune, the Senshi of Elegance no matter what you call yourself you will be the woman that I love. Will you give me the honor of being my wife?"

Michiru looks at her. "You are asking me to...marry you?"

Haruka turned red. Embarrassment wasn't something that she was used to. "It's not a deal breaker of course. We can enjoy the rest of the night, go home, and live our life normally...I just thought..."

Michiru smiles. "I believe it's customary to put the ring on my finger..." Michiru watched Haruka's confused face as she put the ring with the aquamarine gem surrounded by tiny dark blue jems on to her slender finger. "Haruka, you didn't have to ask so formally. I willingly followed you to hell. Of course I will marry you. "

Haruka slowly stood up as her mind processed everything. She said yes...she said yes...oh gods...she said yes...When she snapped out of it she picked Michiru up and spun her around listening to her love giggle like that warmed her heart.

She put Michiru down and runs back into the rental holding Michirus hand all the way there, after they get in she grabs the champagne and takes it into the bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief that everything else was set up as well. The flower petals on the bed, the window facing the ocean, and the beautiful mermaid who was willing to marry her despite her flirtatious ways and minor imperfections, as there was no body as perfect as Michiru.


	2. Chapter 2

Michiru and Haruka sat at the dining room table serving cake to their princess who was more than overjoyed that they were finally tying the knot.

"Koneko, we asked you here because Michiru wanted to talk to you about something."

Michiru looked at her still not believing how the brave Senshi of the Heavens was so timid when it came to doing anything about the wedding.

"What is it, Michiru?" Usagi asked with a mouth full of cake.

"Well, princess…." Michiru didn't want to come right out and say it. She knew Usagi's reactions and was trying to prepare herself for this one. "We have started talking about the wedding party...Hotaru as the flower girl of course… and Setsuna is a fellow outer and has been part of this family and household since….." She took a deep breath when she saw the princess bite her lip getting ready for bad news.

Haruka saw this and cut in. "Which is why she is my best man...I mean woman...err… person...she is my best person…."

Michiru giggled a little remembering the discussion about what her title should be, then she looked at the poor confused girl. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

Usagi blinked a couple of times. "Me? I'm a klutz...I...I…. may mess it up…..I…."

Haruka smiled at her. "We would be honored to have our princess in our wedding."

"Please say yes, " Michiru said. "Nothing you could do would embarrass us as my maid of honor. " Usagi then cried a fountain of tears.

As it got closer to the wedding Michiru handed Haruka a stack of invitations to send. Haruka went through them and saw a bunch that said Kaioh and more that said Tenoh. "I'm not sending these," she said pulling them out.

"Haruka, they are family, how would you feel if Hotaru didn't invite us to hers."

"For one, she isn't allowed to even date….ever….so she wouldn't have to invite us to a wedding. Also, the people that share my last name kicked me out when they saw me making out with a woman for the first time, then completely abandoned me when I cut my hair and started racing as a man. The people who share yours….I've never even seen them around, and Hotaru doesn't know them...therefore they are NOT family."

She takes Haruka's hand. "We invite them. They may not come, but at least this way there is a chance we can mend fences. You are right, they don't even know Hotaru. She deserves that chance to get to know them. My family is only upset because they think my only love should be the violin."

"No, Michi….I don't want those vile people near firefly…"

"Ruka…" She takes her cheeks in between both her hand?s. "Just send the announcements, not the invitations then. Is that a fair compromise?"

"If you are sure, I...I got a little sensitive. I…."

"I know, I have had a more privileged life than you had. There is nothing I can do to change that. You just have to remember that you have a family now that loves you no matter what, and none of them love you more than I do."

Haruka smirks, "Well.. the princess…"

"If you want to marry the princess you would have to go through Mamoru first."

"And not marry the beautiful Siren that sleeps next to me?" She then dropped the invitations and scooped Michiru up carrying her to the bedroom.

She giggles, "Ruka!"

"Just practising for the honeymoon…."

Michiru moans as her love lays her on the bed and kisses her neck. "Haruka….I...wait…."

She stops and looks at her. "What's wrong?"

"I do have one request."

"Anything."

Michiru sighs. "If you get cold feet-"

"I-"

"Let me finish, please...If you do, I couldn't stand it if you left me at the altar. Tell me beforehand. Nothing has to change we can still be together if you don't…."

"Michiru, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to marry you with everything that is in my heart and soul. " Haruka smiles as she kisses her deeply and let her hands wander.


End file.
